Danza en Volterra
by Rosary Blacu
Summary: Porque el sabe que seguirá disfrutando los encuentros con ella…aunque sean compartidos. Reto LOL. Para Hizz, Perse y Cafesitiodeldia.


_**Título:**__ Danza en Volterra._

_**Disclaimer:**__ ningún personaje me pertenece todos son de Stephenie Meyer._

_**Claim: **__Aro/Dydime y partes de Marco/Dydime._

_**Summary: **__Porque el sabe que seguirá disfrutando los encuentros con ella…aunque sean compartidos. Incesto. Reto LOL. Para Hizz, Perse y Cafesitiodeldia._

_**Notas:**__ Para Hizz y Perse, y también para Cafesitodeldia, gracias por ayudarme._

_Viñeta. Incesto. Mi tercera respuesta al reto "Parejas retorcidas & Co" del foro El lobo, la oveja y el león._

* * *

**Danza en Volterra**

* * *

**I**

Sus manos acarician su fina cintura, mientras se pierde en el carmín de su mirada, le sonríe y se siente dichoso cuando Dydime devuelve esa sonrisa, ella rodea su cuello con sus delgados y blanquecinos brazos, para luego enterrar su cabeza en el hueco de su hombro donde suspira; y él no puede evitar llenarse con el olor a lirios que desprenden los oscuros cabellos.

Lentamente sus manos comienzan a trazar círculos en su espalda a lo cual ella vuelve a suspirar. Y ella le mira directamente, chocando las pupilas escarlatas, mezclando sus efluvios…

La música lenta y suave resuena por toda la estancia, mas ellos siguen meciéndose con la misma elegancia que las hojas de los árboles; el silencio se sigue expandiendo y ellos lo disfrutan.

Así sin darse cuenta, él deja la conexión de miradas y la posa en otra parte de su rostro; sus labios, sus rosados, entreabiertos y perfectos labios, los cuales definitivamente son la tentación más grande sobre la tierra. Él toma la iniciativa, casi siempre lo hace, los roza, los muerde lentamente, iniciándose la placentera danza; donde el juego de lenguas es algo necesario y primordial, donde los roces sólo son pequeños descansos y las mordidas siempre serán parte de ese juego.

Así se pierden en su danza y en la noche estrellada que se extiende en Volterra.

**II**

La observa de lejos, mientras ella toma la mano de su hermano, Marco, y en esos momentos sabe que ella es inalcanzable, también se percata que ella es su perdición y quizás la de su hermano. No es porque sea hermosa, ni inteligente (aunque esos sean factores), él sabe que no es por eso; sino por su gracilidad, por su delicadeza, por su elegancia, por su soltura… sólo por ser Dydime.

Ella sonríe y como flor en primavera baila, lo hace sola, pero aún así la mirada de los presentes la siguen. Se mueve al compás de la canción, mientras la punta de sus pies rozan el suelo y sus ojos se cierran: lo disfruta; Marco aplaude y Aro no puede evitar secundarlo.

Pero siente ese inexplicable sentimiento embargándole cuando él se acerca a su lado, hace una reverencia y ella con ojos brillantes acepta su mano. Bailan juntos y parece perfecto a los ojos de todos, menos a los suyos… siente él debería tenerla así, él debería iniciar el baile y luego besarla.

**III**

Bebe, lenta y largamente de la copa de sangre que sostiene en sus manos; se encuentra sólo, pero el sonido de los pasos lentos y el susurro de la capa, le indican que su Dydime está cerca… y así se cumple. La puerta de su habitación se abre y la mujer entra con delicadeza y elegancia inigualable en cualquier dama, él sólo la observa; al final ella es todo un espectáculo.

–Aro –pronuncia su nombre con su serena y melodiosa voz. La sonrisa en el rostro del vampiro se ensancha– ¿puedo hacerte compañía? –pregunta, siempre lo hace…

–Por supuesto –contesta, mientras deja la copa reposando en el escritorio y se acerca a ella, sólo se miran y se sonríen; no necesitan más palabras.

Y como la noche pasada, él vuelve a posar sus ojos en los labios de ella, iniciando la danza de sus labios; sólo que ahora las caricias hacen que se deshagan de las capas y él simplemente comience a viajar por encima de la tela del vestido de seda, y ella jadeé cada vez que él toca sus pechos, la parte baja de su espalda, el abdomen o las caderas.

Mas ella sólo inicia un ritual desconocido pero demasiado excitante, cuando comienza a besar su cuello, descendiendo por la amplitud de sus hombros y su pecho, sonríe al escuchar los gruñidos de su compañero, y sus manos juguetean con su abdomen y algo más debajo de esté; él sólo se dedica a acariciar sus muslos y a besar su cuello, esperando descender hasta ese regalo de los dioses que son sus pechos.

Así lo hace, succiona, muerde y lame, se pierde en ellos, en los jadeos y en los tirones de cabello que da su compañera, que sólo disfruta del contacto; y cuando el contacto se rompe, vuelven a unir sus miradas, que han pasado del escarlata al carbón, sonríen y se besan de nuevo. La cama cruje al sentir los cuerpos sobre está y el suelo solo recibe las destrozadas prendas, que han sido presa del deseo.

La danza se inicia, soltando gruñidos, gemidos y jadeos los cuales conforman la música. Las caderas de ella se mueven rápidamente, de arriba a abajo, las embestidas de él son algo rudas, rápidas y demasiado placenteras; la unión de cuerpos es única, la unión de un baile prohibido en su máximo esplendor…

**IV**

Los candelabros iluminan los pasillos del castillo, él sólo camina tratando de disfrutar de la noche.

Jadeos y gruñidos llegan a sus oídos, él no es un chismoso pero la tentación le recorre el cuerpo, y sólo los sigue... hasta que llega a la habitación que está escasamente alumbrada.

Pero no necesita luz para saber quien o quienes se encuentran dentro. El cabello de ella cae por su espalda tan oscuro como la noche, su piel blanquecina se ve algo perlada, sus pechos suben y bajan, sus manos acarician el abdomen de su acompañante, que tiene cerrados los ojos y sus manos destrozando la tela de las sábanas; ella se mueve grácil y elegantemente, soltando jadeos, gemidos y pidiendo más.

Él no puede evitar ser invadido por ese raro sentimiento que lo hace desear ser él, el único que disfrute de sus bailes, de su música; que disfrute del choque de cuerpos. Pero por más deseos que tenga, las danzas de ella también son de Marco.

**V**

Esa noche lo decide, quizás no es bueno seguir bebiendo con ella, quizás se debería acabar todo; porque al final de cuentas si no puede tenerla sólo para él, que no sea de nadie. Esa noche él sabe que ella no debe existir y sabe que en algún momento tendrá que acabar con todo; pero por ahora no, sabe que dentro de unas cuantas décadas más quizás, por el momento seguirá disfrutando de los encuentros con ella… aunque sean compartidos.


End file.
